


Day 8 - The Betting Kind

by moonblossom



Series: Pre-Nickels Nickels 30 Day Challenge [8]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Bets, Gen, Jokes, Kelly and Nick are jerks, pov - variable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2427188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/pseuds/moonblossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's a little wager between friends?</p><p>
  <a href="http://wintergrey.dreamwidth.org/15168.html">Day 8: Making Bets</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 8 - The Betting Kind

The first time it happened, Ty just shrugged it off. He couldn't even remember what he'd been doing, but Kelly had popped up out of nowhere and elbowed Nick in the ribs. Grudgingly, Nick had dug through his pockets and pulled out a twenty, throwing it at Kelly. Kelly had grinned and stuffed it in his shirt.

The second time it happened, Ty was a little perturbed. He backtracked, trying to think what he'd done that they could have been betting on. Eventually he gave up, chalking it up to the two of them just being themselves.

It would happen several times a week for a while, and then there would be a lull. Ty never let his guard down though.

Sometimes, it felt like whatever they'd bet on was obvious. Whenever he dropped something, whenever he cursed loudly, he'd look over and inevitably one of the two of them would be stuffing a bill in the other's pocket. Sometimes, however, it seemed entirely fucking arbitrary. One time he caught Nick smirking and demanding money from Kelly after he'd tied his shoes.

He wasn't going to let it get to him, though.

***

Kelly crept into Nick and Ty's room, trying to stifle his giggles. Ty was thankfully nowhere to be found, but Nick was lounging on his bed. Kelly grinned at him. "He's going to blow up sooner or later, you know he is."

Nick snickered, pulled a couple of wrinkled bills out of his jeans pocket and stuffed them into the jar Kelly was carrying. "And when he does..." Nick grinned, pointing to the jar. At a glance, Kelly assumed it had at least five hundred dollars in it.

The game had started simply enough. He hadn't really expected Nick to go along with it, but once he had it had been impossible to stop. It was easy enough. All they had to do was make Ty think they'd been betting on him. Eventually, he was going to figure out that they were fucking with him. Kelly had laid bets that he'd go postal on them, and Nick was certain he'd laugh it off. Now all they had to do was keep up the charade and wait.

***

It finally came to a head a few months after it had started. Nick had "won" another twenty off Kelly, and the two of them ducked to his room to put it in the jar.

Kelly leaned against the wall, holding his midsection and trying to stifle his giggles. Nick took a moment just to appreciate the sight. Kelly laughed often, and he laughed with his whole self, but it never failed to entertain Nick.

"We're so fucked whenever he catches on..." Kelly managed to spit out between laughs, and Nick just nodded, chuckling and leaning against Kelly, rubbing their shoulders together.

"Catches on to what, assholes?" Ty's voice was sharp, but Nick knew him to well, knew he was hiding laughter behind it. "The fact that you've just been messing with me for months now?"

Kelly stared at Ty with wide eyes. Nick bit his lip and tried to stay as deadpan as possible as Ty pointed threateningly in his face.

"Yeah, which one of you bet on me figuring it out and playing along?"

Nick glanced at Kelly, who was doing his best to stifle his laughter but not having much luck. Kelly shrugged and snorted, which made Nick laugh again. Ty lunged, grabbing the jar with the money in it.

"In that case, I think it's only fair that _I_ win the bet. Jackasses."

As Ty stormed out of the room, Kelly and Nick slid down the wall, no longer even trying to contain their laughter. It was more than worth the money spent.


End file.
